


Voodoo Doll

by 1sweetD



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Hemwin, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sweetD/pseuds/1sweetD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Luke wants is someone to love him as much as he loves them. Someone who he can be himself with and trust them to do the same. He didn't want to be hurt. He didn't want to be used. And he definitely didn't want to be controlled like this.  </p><p>Originally posted on my Wattpad account under the name 'heyydream'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Luke we're all gonna play spin the bottle!" A very drunk Calum slurs to an almost as drunk Luke. They were at their last high school party ever, and they were going to party like never before. Finally 18 years old, they could drink all they wanted and no one could say otherwise. 

Luke let himself be dragged over to a large group of people sitting in a circle on the floor. Everything was blurred and hazy, and Luke wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or the sweet smelling smoke that surrounded him, but he felt amazing. He felt ready to do anything. 

Someone took out an empty beer bottle and sat it in the middle of the circle. It was either green, blue, or purple. Luke couldn't really tell, the strobe light was making everything seem different, more so than usual. 

A girl with black hair and bright pink lips spun the bottle first. She laughed and giggled as it landed on the large brunette boy sitting next to her. Everyone hooted and hollered as she climbed on his lap and attached her lips to his. Luke didn't know who either of them were but he was almost sure they had more than enough experience at doing that. 

His friend Michael spun next. It landed on a boy across the circle from Luke. He looked familiar but Luke didn't even try to place a name to the face. 

It seemed as though everyone was to drunk to see what was going on around them or just didn't care, because they just whistled and clapped as Michael ran a hand through his purple hair and pushed his lips on the other lads. They both pulled away and laughed. Michael just crawled back to his spot and took a drag of whatever substance was being passed around, then laughed again. 

The noise seemed to grow as each person and the next spun he bottle. Luke watched each person crawl over to the person their spun landed on and suck their face off. It didn't seem to matter that some of them had made out with their best friend or their best friends girlfriends and/or boyfriends. He laughed and cheered along with the crowd. 

The bottle finally ends up in Luke's hand and he is faintly aware, in the very back of his mind, that he has a girlfriend and he should be looking for her here somewhere, but he places the bottle in the curl and flicks his wrist to make it spin instead. Everyone's eyes are on either the bottle or him. It spins around about six times, Luke counted, before it comes to a stop. 

Luke's eyes follow the bottles neck up to the person he is to snog with. Hazel eyes meet his and Luke doesn't care that he's in a room filled with people and he'd never do this sober, he reaches across and grabs the persons face. 

Their lips meet and Luke suddenly feels warm. Not that 'sitting by the fire wrapped in a blanket' warm, but an indescribable warmth that spreads across Luke's face and over his chest and back before finally reaching his toes. Luke doesn't know how he's never felt this before. Maybe it's the smoke, he tells himself. He's never done it before so maybe it's how everyone feels when they smoke it for the first time. Luke doesn't believe himself though. 

The noise around him goes into slow motion and falls to a dull sound in Luke's ears. Hazel eyes close, Luke feels them flutter against his cheeks. The pair are unbelievably close. 

Luke smiles and bites the others bottom lip. Luke likes to be the one in control but the person has other plans. 

Luke feels his bottom lip being bitten twice as hard as he had done before. Luke never knew how much he liked pain like that. The teeth release his lip and a tongue immediately enters his mouth. He doesn't fight it, just lets it explore his mouth. The tongue is rough as it runs across the top of his mouth. Luke can't suppress a groan. 

The tongue pulls from his mouth and Luke takes it in him to return the favour. He enters the foreign space and memorized every single thing in the other mouth. From how large it is to the gap between the last tooth on the bottom right and the rest of the teeth. 

Luke pulls out when he's sure he has found everything. He received a hum of disapproval from the other as he did so. They continued to kiss in a soft matter until the noise returned back to its full bulk and speed. 

Luke pulls away grinning and out of breath. The lad in front of him has the same expression. Luke doesn't care that he had just made out with another boy. It was the best kiss he'd ever had. 

Luke takes in the boys hazel eyes again. They are slightly glazed. He's probably drunk and high, Luke accesses. The boy slumps back against the sofa behind him still breathing heavy. Luke smirks, happy with himself, and scoots back into his spot to continue the game. 

At this point Luke still can't tell what made him feel so warm and amazing. It's was still the best kiss he'd ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fucking blow off, ya fag." Luke watched on as some boy got pushed to the ground by a large, jock-like, asshole. College is a lot like high school, Luke thought.

The boy on the ground didn't say anything to the others and kept his head down. They didn't do anything further and walked away. Luke decided to help the boy up.

"You alright?" He questioned. The boy smiled, a large dimpled smile. Luke thinks it seems familiar.

"Yeah, kinda used to it. They never do anything to extreme though. Just push me around. Sometimes can me. Used to it..." The boy mumbled.

"I'm Luke by the way. I'm a freshman." Luke stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture, like his parents had always taught him.

The boy laughed, "Ashton, sophomore." They shook hands. Luke still couldn't help but shake that he knew this boy. He just didn't know from where.

"What are you majoring in?" Luke questioned Ashton as they made their way through the loud and crowded dorm halls.

"Can't decide. I was thinking music theory or communications. That could all change though. I could suddenly want to go into arts or something. I'm a bit bipolar when it comes to deciding things." Ashton laughs, "What about you? Freshman, gotta have something in mind?"

Luke loved how they were talking like they have known eachother for their whole lives. He still hasn't run into Calum or Michael since arriving. "I was thinking music theory, too. I don't know quite yet. Maybe I could do a double major and try different things."

"Overachiever," Ashton grumbled mockingly, a large smile on his face. Luke was sure he had met him before. The memory seemed groggy though and Luke thought maybe he was drunk. He'd been drunk most of the summer so that was a large possibility. Or high. 

"Whatever. Just want to see what's out there. I didn't even really want to go to college. My mum and dad said I had to do at least two years. Better try everything I guess." Luke didn't really think he need to tell Ashton his whole life story but the boy was easy to talk to.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I'd even stay in college for a year. You learn to love it, trust me." Ashton assures him. They stop as a very tanned boy wearing only a towel runs after a girl that could possibly his sister, who was holding a pile of clothes; probably the boys. 

"Is that normal?" Luke laughed. 

"Yeah. Get used to it." Ashton replied semi-serious. 

"I don't think I will." Luke mumbled as the boy dropped the towel running around the corner. He averted his eyes. 

They continued to walk in silence. Cautiously observing the strange surroundings and inhabitants of their dorm. 

"What room did you get?" Ashton asks. Luke hasn't been to his room yet, he's waiting for his parents to arrive with his things. 

"Uh, 213B. I think," Luke checks his papers to be sure. "Yeah 213."

"Sweet! I'm in 214 so I'll be right across the hall." Ashton turns to him and smiles. 

"Luke!" Someone calls loudly in the crowd of people. Luke turns just in time to be tackled to the floor by a mess of dark hair. 

"Missed you too Cal." Luke speaks breathlessly. 

"What about me?" Michael pouts. He has died his hair since the last time Luke saw him; a bright shade of pink. It makes him think of cotton candy. Luke wonders if it tastes like it too. Michael pulls him into a hug and Luke takes the opportunity to nip the hair. Strange, he knows, but he has to check. Nope, just shampoo. And a bit like cherries. 

"I missed you more Michael." Luke sticks out his tongue as Calum pouts. 

"Well Michael didn't tackle me, so I like him better right now." Luke clarifies. 

"Should I let you guys catch up or..." Ashton trails off awkwardly. He isn't always great around new people. Luke seemed so... familiar though. 

"No, sorry. Guys this is Ashton. Ashton this is Calum and Michael." He gestures to the two boys. Ashton gives them a shy wave and a smile. 

"Do I know you? I feel like I've met you before. Or maybe I've met someone who looks like you?" Calum questions Ashton. 

"Um, I don't think so? Maybe I do have a look-a-like." Ashton laughs. Yeah, that's it, Luke wonders. 

"What rooms did you get?" Luke asks the pair. 

"Well, I'm in 225 and Michael's in 230. What about you?" Calum answers. Michael seems to preoccupied in his phone. 

"213. Ashton's in 214. At least we're all on the same floor. B right?"

"Yeah we're all on B. I have to go now. Gotta finish unpacking. See ya!" Calum is gone without a moment for them to say goodbye. 

"I'm gonna go unpack too. Orientation is in, like, two hours right? I haven't even started. Bye." Michael shoves his phone into his pocket and waves as he turns and walks away. 

"Well that was..." Ashton began.

"Weird? Yeah I know they are," Luke smiles at Ashton's bewilderment. "They aren't always like that I promise."

"Don't worry I like them."

"They aren't always like that I promise." The two laugh. Luke's phone starts ringing in his pocket. Blink182's 'I Miss You' sung by him, Michael, and Calum. His mom was calling him.

"Sorry, I've got to go. My mum is bringing me my things. I'll see you later though?"

"Yeah, see ya." Ashton waved Luke off as he turned to take the call. His mind was still buzzing over the fact that he knew Ashton. He didn't know how or when, but he did. Luke felt like this boy was drawing him to him, and he didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song has nothing to do with the chapter. I. Just. Can't. I live their cover!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Four twenty seven, four twenty seven, four twenty... Fuck where is it." Luke whispers under his breath as he makes his way through the hall. His first class of his first day of college and he can't even find the right room. Luke swears he's past four-hundred-twenty-six a hundred times but no luck in finding four-hundred-twenty-seven. He wishes be would payed more attention during the tour. 

"Hey do you need some help?" A hand taps Luke on his shoulder. He turns around to a familiar face, Ashton. "Oh, hey Luke! Didn't recognise you!" Ashton laughs-more like giggles in likes opinion-making Luke's heart flutter. 

Wait not flutter. Well... maybe flutter. In a friendly way. Ashton is his friend. 

"Uh-um, yeah," Luke stutters, "where's room four hundred-twenty seven? I'm completely lost." 

Ashton laughs, again, "You missed it. Here follow me." He takes Luke's hand and leads him down a hallway. Luke swears his breath didn't catch in his throat. And the butterflies in his stomach are just nerves from the first day of school.

They stop in front of a room Luke remembers passing. I'm such a fucking idiot, Luke realises. The door has the number '427' written on it in bold black letters, just like the other numbers on the other doors. 

"I'm blind I guess." Luke smiles, "I've probably passed this room ten times now!"

"It's okay on my first day I was late for all of my classes for, like, a week or more straight!" Ashton pats Luke on the right shoulder. "See you later?" He doesn't wait for an answer just waves and walks into a room just down the hall. Luke waves. 

No Luke isn't standing there staring after him like an idiot. Sure it may look like that but he promises it's not what it looks like! Maybe Ashton had something stuck to his shirt. Maybe he just looked so hot in the little beanie he was wearing, with his curly honey hair sticking out from under it. No that wasn't it. Luke swears it wasn't that!

He isn't going to tell anyway. Not like he's very sure about it. 

Luke sighs and turns to the classroom door. He tries to ignore the fact that his whole arm is still tingling from the shock of where Ashton touched his arm and shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Caaaaluuuummm! I'm bored!" Luke wined into his phone. He was currently lying sprawled out on his bed, limbs going in all different directions and head hanging off the side.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" Calum replies. There is static on the line for a moment as the phone is moved around.

"Come over!" Luke rolls over, knocking his navy blue beanie off his head and on to the floor.

"I can't! I have a ton of homework! And it's only the first day! I do not want to make a bad impression on my teachers. You know how I was in high school." Luke definitely remembers how Calum was in high school. Well they were all like that; partying every night, getting drunk and high, before and after school everyday. It was just common knowledge that if Luke, Calum, and Michael weren't drunk they were high, and if they weren't high they were drunk. And if they weren't either they were asleep or hungover.

The only difference was that Luke got good grades in school. Michael and Calum, not so much. They hardly graduated with passing grades. The only reason they passed was because Luke cheated for them on their finals. It wasn't Luke's fault that he was just naturally smart.

Anyway's, Luke has already finished his work from today and if he offers to 'help' Calum, he will end up doing it all. And of course Michael would probably tag along and make Luke do his work too.

"Ugh, you're no fun anymore, Cally! Fine, finish your homework, I'll find something else to entertain myself," Luke mumbles looking around his dorm at his belongings. He could play his guitar? No, that's no fun without someone to sing with him.

"Sorry Luke. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Calum hangs up before Luke can respond. He's always doing that though, so Luke doesn't feel too hurt by it.

"There is nothing to do here," Luke whispers frustrated. He tosses his phone behind him onto the bed.

Luke hasn't really met anyone yet, so he doesn't have anyone to come and hang out with him. Right now Luke is starting to second guess getting a single room.

What about Ashton, Luke thinks. He seems pretty cool. And pretty. No.

Didn't Ashton say he was just across the hall? Yeah he is.

Luke decides that he's going to go over there and ask Ashton to hang out, because randomly showing up at someones door is normal and that doesn't matter because Luke is bored.

Luke pushes himself off the bed and falls to the floor. He picks up his beanie and places it back on his head of blonde hair that he has lazily placed into a quiff today. It's a mess, hence the beanie.

Luke opens his door, not bothering to close it behind him, and makes the short distance across the hall to Ashton's room.

What if he's not there? Luke wonders before deciding he didn't care and knocking anyway.

There is a small thud and some loud shuffling behind the door before Ashton opens it. His curly hair is a mess, sticking up everywhere, he isn't wearing a shirt, and he has a pair of black glasses on.

Luke can't help but ogle at Ashton's abs but quickly snaps out of it when he hears his name.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Ashton yawns, rubbing the side of his head.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to come an hang out? It's so boring sitting over their alone!" Luke answers. He keeps his eyes on Ashton's face, making sure they don't wander to the the other boys body. Ashton is only in his underwear. Not that Luke noticed that. Not at all.

"Uh, yeah sure." Ashton yawns again.

"Were you asleep or something?" Luke laughs.

"Yeah. I was taking a nap. I'm going to a party later tonight and I didn't want to end up passing out there." Ashton smiles tiredly back.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Luke blushes as Ashton leans one of his arms against the door frame. Luke hopes Ashton didn't notice.

"It's okay. Better you that my alarm. It should be going off-" Ashton is cut off by a random song by Slipknot blasting from his room. "Perfect timing." He laughs.

"You like Slipknot?" Luke asks.

"Since forever. They are amazing."

"I agree." Ashton turns off the alarm and looks at Luke, glowing at the fact the two boys like the same band.

"Why don't you give me a few so I can change. I'll meet you in your room when I'm done." Ashton winks at Luke. Luke blushes even brighter-if that's possible-and turns back into his own room.

Luke plays flappy bird on his phone until Ashton comes in. Looking at Ashton now he can't get that image of shirtless, pant-less, Ashton out of his mind.

Ashton is, now fully clothed, standing in Luke's doorway looking around his room. Luke doesn't have much out yet, he'll just unpack it when he needs it.

Luke can't help but notice how Ashton's curls poke out from under his black hat amazingly, and the grey sweater he's wearing fits him perfectly.

"Ready to go?" Ashton speaks after a moment.

"Uh, yeah." Luke stutters. He was lost in Asht- in his train of thought.

"Come on. This guys parties are always the best!" Ashton nonchalantly threw his arm over Luke's shoulder, yanking him out of the room.

The two boys walk down the hall together like that. Luke looks up at Ashton, even under the yellow fluorescent lights he looked beautiful.

When they arrive at the party people are already dancing, drunk, and making as much noise as they can. And it's hardy passed six in the afternoon. Luke guesses that this is normal, because if the people here aren't drunk they are standing around talking over the loud music like nothing is going on behind them.

Ashton immediately drags Luke to the kitchen. The cupboards are covered in food, so much food that Luke probably wouldn't be able to tell you what colour the counter tops were if you asked. Even if it was light in the room you probably wouldn't be able to tell.

Ashton doesn't seem very interested in the food though, instead he heads to the other side of the counter island and opens one of the coolers lying on the floor.

They both immediately join in the drinking. The liquid is bitter, but sweet at the same time. It feels warm in Luke's mouth and his face heats up as he swallows it.

Ashton takes Luke's hand and leads him into another room. This one is packed to the brim with people. The music is even louder here, at the source. It hurts Luke's ears and makes him flinch. The moment passes quickly though and Luke lets Ashton lead him to the middle of the room.

Ashton is bouncing along to the music, quietly singing under his breath to the Yellowcard song that is blasting over the speakers. Luke can't help but laugh at Ashton. His head tipped back, a smile placed lightly on his lips. His crater-like dimples deepening as his smile widens.

Luke feels his face heat up again. This time not from the alcohol.

Ashton starts talking but Luke can't hear anything over the music.

"What?" He yells. He leans in a bit towards Ashton so he can hear him better.

"I'm going to get another drink. You want one?" Luke is able to place together the reply he gets from Ashton. He nods in response.

Ashton starts walking back the way they came, weaving through the surreal amount of people. He releases Luke's hand-Luke didn't even realize they were still holding hands-and finally disappears into the crowd.

Luke sighs and tries to watch Ashton over everyone's heads but loses him in the dim light. Luke finishes off his drink and puts it in the nearest trash bin. By the time Luke gets back to where he was standing before Ashton is already there waiting for him, a open bottle of beer in each hand.

"Follow me," he yells, handing Luke one of the drinks and sipping out of the other. Luke obliges and makes his way around the dancing peoples, all the while trying to keep Ashton in his sight. He wishes they would be holding hands again. To stay together easier.

They end up in a smaller, quieter, room with a dull purple light enveloping it. The air smells sickeningly sweet and familiar to Luke. For some odd reason it reminds him of Ashton.

Ashton walks up behind someone guy and whispers in his ear. He turns around and smiles at Ashton, giving him a small side hug with one arm; the other wrapped around a beautiful brunette girl. 

The two release and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out two small pill bottles, handing them both to Ashton. Ashton thanks him and walks back over to Luke.

"Ever done this?" Ashton asks, shaking the bottles in front of Luke's face. The bottles are label-less, inside one is some round purple and white pills, in the other a stringy weed.

Luke smirks, knowing exactly what both are, and nods his head. Ashton laughs and pulls Luke over to an empty couch. Luke finishes off another beer and tosses the empty bottle onto the coffee table.

Ashton hands him another one along with two pills, one white and one purple. They both have a little evil clown face engraved on the flat side. Luke doesn't question him and takes them both, going down with a gulp of beer. They both laugh and Ashton takes two, too.

They steal a pipe that isn't being used off the table. Ashton fills it with what is in the second bottle. Luke lights it and they both take a hit.

The smoke twirls out of their mouths and into the already-smokey air.

Luke already feels lighter as he watches the smoke dissipate near the ceiling. He laughs and takes another drink.

The two sit and finish off the pipe, sitting it back on the table when they're done. By then Luke has finished off his fourth beer and is halfway through his fifth. Ashton is on his fourth.

Luke lays his head on Ashton's shoulder, watching people walk by and blurr his vision.

His whole body feels warm from the alcohol, and his head feels light from the drugs.

Ashton is laughing-giggling-and grasping his stomach. Luke doesn't understand what's so funny, but laughs anyway. Ashton's laugh is just infectious that way.

Eventually Ashton calms down and leans back against the pleather couch. He wraps his arms around Luke, pulling him against his chest. Luke smiles numbly and leans into Ashton's touch. His eyes wonder up to Ashtons face. He is looking around the room , not really paying attention to anything in particular, just looking towards whatever seemed to catch his eyes. Ashton seems like he's in his own world.

Luke finishes off another beer, never taking his eyes off Ashton. The older boys eyes seem so entrancing. Familiar, extremely familiar.

Luke doesn't know why this boy seems to catch his interest so frequently. He was litterally all Luke was thinking about all day. He probably learnt absolutely nothing. But looking at Ashton's slightly bloodshot, hazy green eyes, Luke didn't care. All Luke cares about is Ashton.

Before Luke knows it he is straddling Ashton. Legs on each side of him. He can smell the stench of alcohol on Ashton's breath, and he knows his probably smells worse, but somehow that makes everything even better. The alcohol, the drugs, they seem like all that matter. Other than Ashton.

Ashton is looking up at Luke, smiling drunkenly at him. His eyes are somewhat unfocused but Luke knows Ashton is looking directly at him. His eyes are dark, from the drugs, and Luke feels his breath hitch. This all feels amazing, in Luke's drunken, ecstasy-fueled state. Ashton looks amazing in Luke's drunken, ecstasy-fueled eyes. Ashton is just amazing.

Luke closes his eyes and leans closer to Ashton's face. He breathes hotly on Ashton's lips. Luke feels Ashtons eyes close, eyelashes fluttering against Luke's cheeks.

Luke teases Ashton. Biting his bottom lip and tugging on it with his teeth. Ashton moans and pulls Luke closer, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist. Ashton moans again as Luke begins to suck softly on the sides of his mouth. Finally Ashton can't take it anymore and leans his head closer to Luke's, forcefully kissing him.

Now it is Luke's turn to moan. Ashton's lips are amazingly soft. Ashton is amazing. 

Ashton starts biting down on Luke's lip ring, twisting it in his teeth. Luke growls and pushes his lips against Ashton's again.

His hands have made their way to Ashton's hair, knocking off his hat. He pulls on the mess of curls, tangling them with his fingers.

Ashton licks Luke's bottom lip. Luke doesn't hesitate to let Ashton in, opening his mouth to allow entrance.

Ashton's tongue feels amazingly familiar. Ashton's tongue feels amazing. Ashton is amazing.

Ashton's tongue scrapes against the roof of Luke's mouth on it's way out. As soon as it is out, Luke starts exploring Ashton's mouth. He can taste the alcohol, warming his whole body.

Luke can't help but grind down on Ashton as he removes his tongue from Ashton's mouth and pulls away.

They both look into each other's eyes, both completely out of breath, hair disheveled.

Ashton removes his hands from the hem of Luke's shirt and places them on the small of his back. Luke untangles his fingers from Ashton's hair and places them on his cheeks.

They sit like that until they regain their breathing, staring into each others eyes.

Luke swallows the taste of Ashton's mouth and beer heavily. Ashton tastes amazing. Ashton is amazing.

The look into each other and breathe out at the same time, whispering, "Wow."

Both boys smile and rest their foreheads on each others.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke groaned as his alarm clock started blaring a strange alien noise and vibrating. Why the hell did I pick that for my alarm?, he thinks to himself. He blindly reaches across the table to grab it. He flips it over in his hands when he finally gets a hold of it. It lights up the dark room around him. 8:35 the clock shows. I must've slept through the first alarm. 

Luke sits up stiffly in his bed, head reeling as he does. What did I do last night? The last think Luke remembers is something about Slipknot. Well that isn't very helpful.

Luke guesses he was probably drinking, indicated by killer headache and nausea. He doesn't really remember going out and that's strange. Usually Luke gets just drunk enough to forget choice things, never the whole night. He must've drank a lot.

He tips his head back against the wall, trying to remember last night without hurting his head more. Finally deciding that it didn't matter, he starts tugging the blanket off his torso. Well he tries to. Something is stopping him.

Luke looks down at the bed. It's to dark in the room to see anything, but he's pretty sure someone is lying next to him.

Shit, did I sleep with someone last night? Luke's eyes go wide. He's never gotten so drunk that he's brought someone home and did anything with them. Sure he's kissed many, many people while drunken, but never gotten as far as sex. He quickly reaches under the blanket to check to see if he is wearing pants. He is. But that doesn't mean he didn't do some thing stupid.

Frantically he reaches over and flicks on his lamp. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and blinks, trying to get used to the light.

From what Luke can see, the person has curly, dirty blonde hair. That helps. Oh god, what if this is some whore that has so many STD's that even Stephan Hawing wouldn't be able to count! Luke definitely does not want an STD.

Whoever it is has a very strong grip on the comforter. Luke pulls on it, tugging on it softly so he doesn't wake the person. When Luke finally pries the blanket out of their hands, he flips it back.

Luke gulps thickly.

The person lying next to him is a boy. A boy. Boy.

Luke has never slept with a boy. Hell, he hasn't ever kissed a boy!

Why is Ashton in my bed? Why is Ashton in my bed! Where is his shirt! Oh god, is he wearing pants? Why is Ashton in my bed!

Luke coughs slightly. He doesn't know what to do. He has never woken up in a situation. He doesn't know how to handle it. Plus he is fucking hungover.

Luke coughs again, his mouth feels like it is full of cotton. He tries to wet his tongue, still staring at the shirtless - and possibly pant less - Ashton lying face down in his bed.

He checks the time on his phone again; 8:45. He has to be to his first class at ten. Maybe he'll have time to talk to Ashton if he skips on a shower today.

He is still staring dumbfounded at Ashton when suddenly the boy lets out a moan. Luke's breath catches in fear. What is he suppose to say? Or what is he suppose to ask Ashton? Like, what, 'Did we have sex last night,' because that will totally work.

Ashton reaches a hand up and tugs on his curls. Luke suddenly really wants to be doing the same thing. Ashton must realize he isn't is his bed because he quickly pushes himself onto his elbows, staring at the wall with slightly glazed eyes.

We must have been high or something.

Ashton stares at Luke with a look of utter confusion. Luke feels confused to.

Ashton is the first to speak up. "What happened," he rasps out, wincing at his own voice.

"I was hoping you would know." Luke's eyes go wide again and Ashton's mimic his. Luke hears Ashton mutter a string of swears, wincing with each word, as he turns himself on his back and kicks the blanket off. Ashton is in his boxers. Luke lets out a long breath, whether in relief or the large bulge making an appearance.

"We both have clothing on. Thank god," Luke mutters. Ashton looks angry for a moment, before nodding his head. Anger still clouds in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Luke! I have no idea how we ended up here!" Ashton squirms away from Luke to the bottom of the bed. He runs his hand over his face and shakes his head slightly. "I'm gonna leave. What time is it?" Ashton pulls at his hair again, no question his headache was as bad as Luke's. Luke tell him the time and Ashton groans standing up and looking around the room.

"Shit, Luke, where are my clothes?" Ashton looks from Luke to the bare carpet, searching for his missing clothes.

"Uhm," Luke shakes his head, shrugging. He doesn't remember what he did last night, let alone where Ashton put his clothes.

"Shit. Can you help me find my phone?" Luke stutters out a 'yeah' and almost literally falls out of his bed to help Ashton look. The find it wedged between the mattress and the bed frame.

"At least you didn't leave it wherever your clothes ended up," Luke laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Ashton grumbles, "I'm gonna go. My first class is at ten and I need to make some calls. Track down my clothes and things. That was my favourite hat!" Luke and Ashton both laugh.

"Don't start a riot over it!" Luke jokes.

"See ya, Luke," Ashton waves goodbye and shuts the door quietly behind him.

Luke quickly checks his phone. 9:12. If I take a really quick shower I will still have time to track down the classroom. Luke nods to himself, biting his lip. He quickly tracks down some clothes; some random band tee and skinny jeans should suffice. He hops in his en-suite shower and quickly scrubs himself down, trying to get the smell of alcohol and drugs off his skin.

When Luke finally gets out of the shower it is nearly nine thirty. He brushes his teeth with to much toothpaste, trying to get the taste of alcohol, weed, and vomit out of his mouth. It hardly works. He settles on a piece of mint gum that make his head throb.

Luke shuts his door just as the clock turns 9:35. And finds his way to his first class today. He can't seem to keep Ashton out of his mind as he searches for the classroom.

Ashton's bare chest that was most likely pressed against some part of Luke all night - or however long they were actually asleep.

Luke shakes the thought out of his head. He continues walking, realizing that he will have to go through the courtyard to get to class.

Great, outdoors. Luke thinks sarcastically. He hates going outside on a normal day. When he's hungover he avoids it like a plague. He really wishes he would've grabbed his sunglasses or something. Today's going to be a long day.

 

Luke make's it through the day without falling asleep in class - or throwing up - but he still feels like the walking dead. His headache seems to have gotten worse through the course of the day. Maybe from the droning teachers or the continuous flicker of the lights in the classrooms, or maybe it was the constant thoughts of Ashton flowing through his head.

That doesn't matter. All that matters is Luke feels like shit.

He returns to his room and face plants on his bed. Not caring about the six paragraphs he has to write on he-doesn't-remember-what. He falls asleep, thinking about waking up next to Ashton again.

 

Luke honestly thinks he's going crazy. When he wakes up, he wakes up hard. He knows what made him hard but he doesn't know why.

I've definitely gone crazy. Getting wet dreams over someone you've only known for three days isn't normal. So the only logical explanation is that Luke is crazy.

Luke groans and rolls out of the bed. He hops in the shower, letting the cold water run down his body for a long time. To get rid of his 'problem' and clear his head.

When Luke finally gets out of the shower, he is covered in goose bumps. He hates the cold.

Luke quickly gets dressed and tugs a beanie on his head, not bothering to redo his hair. He walks out of the bathroom to his phone ringing. The caller ID shows Ashton.

"Hey," Luke answers.

"Hi! Why wouldn't you answer your door?" Ashton's voice chirps through the phone's speaker.

"Sorry, I was in the shower." Luke blushes, even though Ashton doesn't know what happened he's still embarrassed by it. "What's up?"

"I'm bored. You wanna come over and just hang?"

"Yeah, just let me finish my homework first." Luke bites his lip, trying to remember what homework he had to do.

"Oh, shit! I have homework too! Thanks for reminding me. I'll call again when I'm done." Ashton hangs up quickly, and Luke laughs.

 

Luke is finished on his paper less that twenty minutes later. The paper was just on musical inspirations, so he just wrote down some random crap about Blink 182 and Mayday Parade. He didn't even know what he wrote until after he was done. It was all completely generic, 'they are both amazing bands,' 'I've been listening to them forever.' It was actually bugging him how stupid it sounded, but oh well, he was done and wasn't planning on rewriting it any time soon. He was going to hang out with Ashton.

No he wasn't not rewriting it because he was eager to hang out with Ashton. He was just to lazy to rewrite it.

Ashton called him five minutes after Luke finished and told him to come over.

Ashton's room looked the same as it had yesterday, at least Luke thinks it does, yesterday is still pretty hazy. Save for a few shirts on the ground, it is surprisingly clean.

Ashton is texting someone on his phone when Luke walks in. He smiles at Luke, locking his phone and dropping it onto the bed.

"Hey, Lukey," Ashton giggles.

"Lukey, really?" Luke raises an eyebrow.

"Sure," Ashton shrugs like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Luke just goes along with it. He notices a black box lying in the corner. It kind of looks like an amp, except the front is hard, not a speaker.

"What's that?" Luke asks, pointing at the strange box.

"It's a cajun. Like a drum box." Ashton replies. He walks over to it and sits on it, tapping a rhythm on the front of it.

"You drum?"

"I play a lot of instruments. Drums are my favourite though." Ashton quits drumming and looks up at Luke. "What about you? Saw a guitar in your room?"

"Yeah. I play a lot of instruments too. Guitar's my favourite. Or keys but," Luke shrugs trailing off.

"Cool," Ashton giggles. All he does is laugh and giggle. Luke thinks it's absolutely adorable.

"Want a drink?" He questions Luke. He pivots on his cajun and reaches into a mini fridge, pulling out two bottles of Jack Daniels.

"I thought alcohol wasn't allowed in the dorms?" Luke asks. He sits down on Ashton's bed, playing with the dark blue blanket.

"It's not but no one ever listens to that rule. The teachers and whoever don't do anything about it either. So whatdaya say?" Ashton holds one of the bottles out in front of him.

"I dunno. I'm still hungover from last night."

"Come on Luke!" Ashton wines, "The best cure for a hangover is to drink some more." He shakes the bottle at Luke, a wide smile on his face. Luke gives in, taking the bottle from him and laughing.

 

They are drunk off their asses an hour later.

Luke is lying on Ashton's bed, a more than half empty bottle in his hand. He laughs waving the bottle around.

Ashton is standing over him, being a tease. He plays with the bottom of his shirt, lifting it every once in a while, giving Luke small peeks at the skin that lies under the fabric.

Luke takes a few more gulps of his drink, spilling some on his face. Ashton laughs and drinks some of his.

Luke looks up at Ashton, both boys biting their lips hard. Finally Ashton can't take it any more and rips off his shirt, revealing his tanned chest. Luke groans and grabs Ashton's pant leg. He tugs on it until Ashton falls on top of him.

Ashton gasps, letting the bottle fall from his hand and spilling all over the floor. Luke lets his drops too.

Both boys stare into each others eyes. Both boys are completely silent as they know what is going to happen next.

Ashton moves first; he puts his arms on each side of Luke's head, letting his long fingers make their way under Luke's beanie, He tugs roughly on Luke's hair, getting the latter boy to tips his head back. 

Luke lets out a long moan. Even without Ashton's touch yet, he feels such strong electricity run through his veins.

Ashton licks under Luke's ear. He sucks on the spot where Luke's jaw meets his neck. Luke squirms, moaning Ashton's name. Ashton smirks against Luke's jaw. He begins placing kisses down the boys neck until he reaches the collar of Luke's shirt.

Ashton lifts his head, staring at Luke. His hair is already disheveled from Ashton's hands. His jaw hangs slack making his mouth form a small 'o'. He seems to know what Ashton is asking for and immediately nods.

Ashton bites his lip and takes Luke's shirt off as fast as he can. He immediately begins sucking lovebites all over his skin, letting his teeth trail over the bruised skin when he pulls away.

Luke is writhing under Ashton. Their hips grind into eachother with a perfect rythm. Luke places his hands on Ashton's waist. Slowly, he starts to remove Ashton's pants.

Ashton - not missing a beat - takes them the rest of the way off before returning to keep giving Luke small hickeys all over his chest. Luke proceeds to take off his own pants, not disrupting Ashton.

Luke finally has enough of Ashton's teasing. He takes Ashton's jaw in his and pulls his face closer to his own. He breathes on Ashton's lips making to boy shiver before pulling him in for a kiss.

Luke lets his hands trail all over Ashton's body, pulling his closer and closer until their chests are flush against each other. Ashton's hands return to Luke's hair, tugging and twisting on each strand of hair.

Their lips stay together as they grind on each other, creating friction.

They moan at the same time into each other's mouth. Knowing they are both ready they pull away,

Ashton reaches into his side table drawer. He pulls out a bottle full of something purple - lube. Luke follows his movements with his eyes.

Ashton laughs, "Grape flavoured."

"Hm, my favourite," Luke replies huskily, pulling Ashton down to kiss him again. Ashton keeps his lips pressed to Luke's as he applies the lube to three of his fingers. He removes Luke's underwear and quickly inserts the first finger.

Luke gasps, biting down on Ashton's lip. Ashton pulls away and shushes him. Luke lets out a choked groan and nods. Their lips find each others again and Ashton puts another finger in Luke. This time Luke doesn't make another sound just bucks his hips, telling Ashton to 'hurry the fuck up'.

Ashton quickly inserts the third finger. He hooks his fingers, moving them around slowly in Luke.

"Stop it and just get in me already... Fuck." Luke breathes out against Ashton's lips. Ashton nods, kissing Luke again and pulling his fingers out. He grabs the bottle and applies it to himself.

He positions himself in front of Luke's entrance. He pulls away from Luke's lips, breathing heavily. Luke swallows heavily and nods his head.

Ashton doesn't waste any time and pushes himself down into Luke.

Luke claws at Ashton's arms and back, holding his breath until the moment of pain passes.

"Go," Luke chokes. He leans forward and bites down on Ashton's collarbone. Ashton begins thrusting slowly into Luke.

"Faster you... dick," Luke puts his mouth back on Ashton's chest, trying to stifle his moans. Ashton complies eagerly. Both boys are moaning messes on the bed.

Luke clamps his eyes shut and digs his nails into Ashton's shoulder blades as his prostate is hit. He feels a burst of electricity run through his body.

"Ash," Luke tries to speak. Ashton understands what he wants. He begins thrusting into Luke with accuracy, hitting his prostate every time.

Ashton is ready to spill already but he won't go until after Luke. He pushes Luke further down against the bed rubbing his chest against Luke's.

Ashton takes the hand that isn't supporting him and begins stroking Luke's member in time with his thrusts.

Luke can't take all of the feelings at once. He needs to release.

"Ash, Ash please." Luke gulps, pulling back from Ashton before attaching their lips again.

Luke moans into Ashton's mouth as he lets go into his hand. Ashton continues to stroke him until his thrusts become messier and jerky. He releases his load into Luke soon after.

The two boys ride out their highs, chest rubbing against each other's as they breathe heavily. Their foreheads resting lightly together, both coated in a thin layer of cold sweat.

Ashton removes himself from Luke and rolls to the side of Luke. He wraps his arms around Luke's midsection, pulling him against himself.

"Night," Luke smiles as he cuddles into Ashton's chest.

"Night," Ashton replies. He pulls the blanket over both of their bodies.

Luke feels Ashton give him a kiss on the forehead just as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way Luke, Calum, and Michael are all 18- or will be 18 for most of the story. (And they are just graduating high school if ya didn't catch that.) Ashton is just the normal Ashton age of 19. Hope you all like it! And like in the description says you can find it over on my Wattpad under my heyydream account, and the same title.


End file.
